Saving Myself
by Take Me Back To Gallifrey
Summary: What does amy do when she realises no one will protect her from adam? no one will save her? she decides to save herself. Lita oneshot.


Disclaimer: I own no one you recognise.

This is a little Amy Lita Dumas oneshot that popped into my head while I was listening to "Over" by Evans Blue. A big thank you to revivingophelia for recommending them in one of her fics, they are excellent.

* * *

**Saving Myself**

A young woman stood silently in front of the bathroom mirror as she pulled her long red hair back and reached a trembling hand up to her face, lightly touching one of the bruises he'd left there.

The redhead, known to some as Amy Dumas but to most as Lita sighed softly as she looked down at the make up arranged in front of her and wondered how much it was going to take to cover up his handiwork this time. She sickened herself to think how used to this little ritual she was becoming. He'd stay out all night, come back to her in the morning stinking of alcohol and some cheap skanks even cheaper perfume then if she dared to ask where he'd been or why he hadn't called she'd receive a slap to the face as an answer. Sometimes she didn't even have to say anything, just the fact that she was there, that she existed would be enough to set him off.

She wasn't even scared of him anymore, it had just become normal for her to be beaten black and blue on a daily basis but not anymore, things were going to change, she had to stand up and she had to do it today. She applied the make up gently on her bruises, she'd been lucky this time, he hadn't broken anything. He'd broken her nose once, Amy had told everyone it must have happened when she tripped over her shoes in the morning but she knew it had happened when he'd thrown her face first into the wall.

Her so called boyfriend, Adam, the man who was supposed to love her, who told her he would treat her like a princess instead treated her like nothing, made her weak and she hated him with all the strength she had left. Her brown eyes glanced over her reflection in the mirror once more before she turned and walked out of the bathroom slowly, she winced in pain, her ribs still hurt after he'd pushed her to the floor earlier. She picked her hair brush up and sat on the edge of the bed as she began to run the brush through her flame red hair slowly. He wouldn't be back for at least an hour; she was going to be ready for him this time.

He always told her no one would help her, no one would believe her if she tried to tell them what he did to her but she didn't need anyone to help her, all she needed was the video camera she'd already hidden and the small part of her spirit and courage he hadn't managed to beat out of her yet. She tied her hair back and stood up as she glanced at the clock by the bed. Her hands were still shaking but not out of fear, they were shaking from nerves and anticipation, she'd had enough of him and one way or another it was going to stop, she wasn't going to be weak anymore.

She took a few deep breaths and paced the floor of their hotel room as she watched the minutes tick away on the clock. Her heart began to beat faster when she heard his keycard slide in the lock; she heard a click and the door opened as the redhead quickly hit record on the cameras remote control. The tall blond man sauntered into the room, not even acknowledging her presence and threw himself down on the bed.

Even from the other side of the room Amy could smell the alcohol on him and it turned her stomach. She forced her usual blank smile on her face as she walked closer to him.

"Good day baby?" she asked brightly. He glared at her.

"No. And why are you wearing that shirt? I told you to wear the red one. Change it. Now" he said in a low voice.

"Sorry baby but the red one got ruined when you…when I tripped and broke my nose" Amy said calmly. She knew that had done it, she could see it in his eyes, all the coldness and hatred.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean? When I what? When I did this?" he spat as he jumped up from the bed and grabbed her by her hair. He drew his hand back and brought it down across her face. It hurt like hell but she didn't feel it, she needed to get this all on tape, even if it killed her.

He slapped her a few more times before he threw her to the floor, launching a kick at her already sore ribs, she yelped in pain as he stood over her smiling.

"Aw what's the matter? Did that hurt?" he asked with a smirk. Amy slowly got to her feet but before she could catch her breath he grabbed her again and pushed her back against the wall. She was ready for him this time. With strength she didn't know she still had the redhead pushed him back. She must have caught him off guard because he stumbled and fell backwards, hitting his head on the corner of the bed.

Amy walked forward slowly, he was still conscious but he looked dazed, his eyes were glazed over. The red haired diva retrieved her camera from its hiding place. She looked down at the blond Canadian sprawled on the floor.

"You told me once that no one would believe me about you…well now I have proof" she said as she waved the camera in front of his face.

"I'm tired of being weak, I'm tired of being your victim and I'm tired of waiting for someone to save me…so I'm saving myself" she said defiantly. He started to laugh.

"You don't get it do you Ames…you wont last 5 minutes without me, you need me and we both know it" he said coldly.

"What I need is to get as far away from you as possible" Amy replied as she grabbed her bags and turned to leave. Adam was slowly getting to his feet.

"Away from me? I own you bitch and don't you ever forget it" he said loudly as he grabbed her arm. Amy immediately slapped him, hard across the face making him release his grip on her arm.

"If you ever so much as lay a finger on me again I'll make sure this little tape makes its way to every newspaper, TV station and internet hack I can think of" she hissed, a fire in her that had been hidden for a long time.

She walked confidently through the door.

"Who the hell needs you anyway? All you've ever done is hold me back. Go and be someone else's whore, I'm done with you" Adam yelled after her as she walked down the hallway, a small smile playing on her lips. The pain didn't seem so bad anymore.

* * *

ok i was in a very weird mood when i wrote this one so i forgive you if you all hate it lol 


End file.
